Zmienię Twój świat, obiecuję
by kamaitacchi
Summary: Aomine Daiki mimo zbliżającej się trzydziestki trzyma dobrą formę i samorealizuje się w zawodzie. Pewnego dnia dostaje ofertę nie do odrzucenia, która sprowadza jego sumienie z wakacji i zmienia jego światopogląd. Przepraszam za Midorimę.
1. Chapter 1

Aomine przyspieszył, nadając pchnięciom gwałtowniejszy rytm. Brunetka leżąca pod nim jęknęła głośno i objęła ramionami za szyję, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Kończył im się czas, oboje zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Kilka ruchów później partnerka Aomine szczytowała, oznajmiając to jękiem jeszcze głośniejszym niż wszystkie poprzednie, co sprawiło że i osiągnął spełnienie. Opadł na nią, zasapany i namiętnie pocałował.

- Dobraaa i cięcie! Mamy to! - rozległ się głos samozwańczego reżysera. Kamera została wyłączona a masa ludzi zbiegła się do aktorów niosąc im ręczniki i szlafroki. Aomine wysunął się z brunetki i założył szlafrok.

- Dobra robota Aomine! To było naprawdę dobre! - poklepał go po ramieniu kamerzysta.

- Taa, dzięki Arnold. Starałem się jak mogłem - mruknął Daiki i wziąwszy swoje rzeczy poszedł do łazienki. Szybki prysznic to coś czego teraz najbardziej mu potrzeba. Umył się, ubrał i ogólnie ogarnął w rekordowym tempie i poszedł do gabinetu szefa po wypłatę.

- Yo, szefie - przywitał się, spoglądając na swojego przełożonego. Genta Takeuchi był przeciętnym mężczyzną wyróżniającym się swoją tuszą i błyskotliwym umysłem, który marnował na kręcenie pornoli. Prawdą jest jednak, że osiągnął na tym spory sukces, co widać było po jego sportowych samochodach, willach i panienkach. Genta rozmawiał akurat z Inu, partnerką Aomine z dzisiejszego nagrania. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Nagrywał z nią wiele razy, dwa albo trzy spotkali się też prywatnie, lubił ją za jej miłe i kompromisowe usposobienie, które jednak przestawało istnieć w łóżku. Wtedy była głośna, nieskrępowana, stanowcza, taka, jakie Daiki najbardziej lubił. Inu odebrała kopertę z zapłatą, po czym pożegnała się, cmoknęła Aomine w policzek i wyszła.

- No to tego szefie, jestem - mruknął ciemnoskóry i klapnął na fotel, pocierając potylicę.

- Cieszę się, że szybko przybyłeś. Mam do ciebie sprawę. A, no i wypłatę, tu jest, proszę bardzo - starszy mężczyzna podał mu kopertę. Aomine otworzył ją i szybko przejrzał, czy kwota się zgadza. - Zawsze płacę Ci tak samo - uśmiechnął się Genta.

- No wiem, ale wolę się upewnić - wyszczerzył się Daiki. - A jaka to sprawa?

- Nie wiem, czy ją zaakceptujesz, ale po pierwsze naprawdę bym chciał żebyś to zrobił, a po drugie potroję za to twoją zapłatę. Otóż. Co sądzisz o seksie między facetami?

- Chcesz żebym wystąpił w gejowskim porno? Luzik, nie pierwszy raz. Najważniejsze, że to ja jestem na górze, wtedy nie bardzo mnie obchodzi co rucham, grunt że rucham - stwierdził z typową sobie inteligencją Aomine. Po chwili jednak widząc minę swojego szefa zmarkotniał. - Jest jakiś haczyk, tak?

- Zależy z której strony na to popatrzeć. Dla ciebie raczej nie będzie to problem, ale wiedz, że chłopak jest młody. Bardzo młody.

- No ale pełnoletni?

- Nie. Tu jest właśnie problem - Genta, widząc minę Daikiego westchnął. - Słuchaj, facet, który za niego ręczy to naprawdę gruba ryba. Jest chyba z mafii, nie jestem pewien, ale nie chcę nawet wiedzieć. Wolę nie ryzykować stracenia tego wszystkiego, z własnym życiem włącznie, tylko dlatego, że nagnę przepisy. Napiszemy w papierach, że chłopak jest pełnoletni i problem z głowy. A spodoba ci się na pewno, widziałem zdjęcia. Jest uroczy, ma blond włosy i śliczną twarzyczkę, do tego złote oczy i długie rzęsy, można by go wziąć za panienkę jakby tak z dalsza spojrzeć.

- Ej ale to ile on ma lat?

- Powiedziano mi, że siedemnaście, ale wydaje mi się, że tamten typek skłamał. Ten chłopaczek, patrząc na zdjęcia, ma co najwyżej szesnaście lat, ale i tak skłaniał bym się ku mniejszej liczbie.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Mam przelecieć szesnastoletnie dziecko? Przecież on by mógł być moim synem! - Aomine wstał, wzburzony. To że lubi sobie poruchać nie znaczy, że jest do tego stopnia nieczuły.

- Kto normalny ma dziecko w wieku czternastu lat? - spytał Genta, podnosząc brew do góry.

- W Starachowicach dwunastolatka jest w ciąży - mruknął ciemnowłosy.

- Słuchaj, wiem, że to dziwne, i tak dalej, ale pomyśl o tym tak. Dzieciaka już raczej nigdy w życiu nie spotkasz. Znając ciebie i twoje sumienie, które zgubiło się gdzieś na Madagaskarze, zapomnisz o tym chwilę później.

- W sumie masz chyba rację - zamyślił się Aomine. - Potrojona wypłata mówisz, tak? Dobra, wchodzę.

Aomine szedł szybkim krokiem przez ulicę, pragnąc jak najszybciej dostać się do baru "Pod glonami". Zobaczył niebotycznie długą kolejkę pełną rozwrzeszczanych ludzi, na co pokręcił tylko głową i podszedł do bramkarza. Ten, rozpoznając go, od razu go wpuścił.

Wystój baru od samego początku istnienia nie przypadł Daikiemu to gustu. Ciemno zielone ściany, kanapy, lampy, dekoracje. Wszystko było tu zielone, nawet darkroomy. Mężczyzna rozglądał się po obrzydliwym pomieszczeniu, próbując znaleźć właściciela. Wkrótce się poddał i podszedł to baru.

- Te, gonzales - krzyknął na barmana. Ten poszedł do niego z typowym dla siebie bananem na twarzy i chytrym spojrzeniem.

- Jak mogę Ci pomóc, kaktusiku? - spytał Takao, chichocząc. - Co podać?

- Szkocką. I nie nazywaj mnie kaktusikiem, tak nazwać możesz raczej tego glona z którym się ruchasz. Gdzie on jest?

- Ale to ty jesteś oschły i kolczasty! - odparł niższy mężczyzna, podając mu szklankę. - A Midoś gdzieś się tu kręci, na pewno zaraz przyjdzie po coś do picia, więc posiedź tu.

Aomine upił porządny łyk. Od razu zrobiło mu się przyjemnie ciepło. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Na parkiecie znajdowała się masa ludzi, tak samo na kanapach, na podłodze, w korytarzu prowadzącym do darkroomów, w samych darkroomach pewnie też. Pachniało tu alkoholem, seksem i tanim seksem. Z głośników leciała magnetyzująca muzyka, wprawiająca człowieka w nastrój sprzyjający ruchaniu.

Upijał właśnie kolejny łyk, kiedy ktoś klepnął go w ramię.

- Yo yo yo yo meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen - rozległo się za plecami Aomine. Ułamek sekundy później na stołku koło niego usiadł zielonowłosy mężczyzna w full capie, bluzie i z masą złotych łańcuchów. - Co tam u ciebie, aktorzynko moja? Co taka mina posępna? Nie udało się wystrzelić na czas? - roześmiał się glon. Aomine spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale uśmiechnął się. Przyjaźnił się z Midorimą od czasów gimnazjum, kiedy zielonowłosy był jeszcze nudnym frajerem, którego nikt nie lubił. Dopiero w liceum, po uderzeniu się głową w betonowe wiadro i przeleżeniu w śpiączce dwóch tygodni Shintarou stał się tym człowiekiem, którym jest teraz. Wielkim M, posiadaczem najlepszych klubów w mieście, królem imprez, przyjacielem wszelkich renomowanych burdeli.

- Mam problem - powiedział Daiki, dopijając szkocką. Takao zaraz pojawił się przy nim, napełniając szklankę.

- Ou, coś poważnego? Zamieniam się w słuch - Midorima w momencie spoważniał. Owszem, był debilem, ale kiedy było trzeba potrafił naprawdę wysłuchać i dobrze doradzić. Pozostałości po zgubnym wpływie Oha Asy. Tak więc Aomine opowiedział mu o następnym nagraniu i swoich wątpliwościach co do tego, czy seks przed kamerą z dzieciakiem to na pewno dobry pomysł.

- Ojacie, niezły przypał - mruknął zielonowłosy. - Szczególnie, że to będzie pewnie jego pierwszy raz, nie? Gdyby był dziwką, czy coś, to by było widać po twarzy na zdjęciach. A skoro wyglądał jak wyglądał, to pewnie jeszcze nieskalane dziecię z niego.

- O jezus, nie pomyślałem o tym. Ale możesz mieć rację, boże, na co ja się zgodziłem - jęknął Daiki, zapijając wątpliwości szkocką. Pod koniec rozmowy opróżnił już prawie całą butelkę.

- Wiesz, nie ma już zbyt wiele do gadania teraz, bo się zgodziłeś - zakończył Takao. - Ale wiesz, poobserwuj go jutro. Bo możemy się mylić i chłopak może mieć więcej doświadczenia niż ty, mimo że to chyba niemożliwe. Ale jednak może być naprawdę niepokalany i wtedy byłby przypał, nie wyobrażam sobie stracenia dziewictwa z jakimś starym aktorem porno i to jeszcze przed kamerą, to musiałoby być straszne.

- Dzięki chłopaki. W sumie nie tylko nie pomogliście mi, ale przywołaliście chyba moje sumienie z wakacji na Madagaskarze, ale i tak to doceniam, dziękuję. Kocham was, nie wiem jakbym sobie bez was poradził. Czy to jest zielony jednorożec z glonami zamiast grzywy? - spytał bełkotliwie Aomine, wskazując przed siebie palcem. Midorima i Takao spojrzeli po sobie.

- Nie kotuś, to jest nasza nowa tancerka - powiedział Midorima. - A ty teraz pójdziesz lulu, bo chyba Daikiś za dużo wypił, prawda? - zielonowłosy zarzucił sobie jego rękę na ramię i zaczekał na Takao, który szybko schował telefon i chwycił Aomine z drugiej strony.

- Momoi już jedzie - oznajmił najniższy z mężczyzn, kiedy wyprowadzali przyjaciela z baru.

- Momoi? - ożywił się Aomine. - Żona moja, serce moje, nie ma takich, jak nas dwoje!

- Koteńku, Momoi to nie twoja żona, ona nie ma aż tak kiepskiego gustu - uciszył go Takao. Czas w którym czekali na Satsuki ciągnął się niemiłosiernie, prawdopodobnie była to wina śpiewającego Aomine. Zaskakujące ile hitów disco polo mężczyzna znał. Podtrzymujący go mężczyźni dzielnie wytrzymywali te katusze, jednak podczas "ani be ani me ani kukuryku" było naprawdę ciężko. Zbawieniem okazało się różowe camaro, które nadjechało z piskiem. Wysiadła z niego wysoka różowowłosa dziewczyna, ubrana w obcisłą i bardzo krótką skórzaną sukienkę. Z długimi do pół uda butami wyglądała jak zawsze seksownie, więc nie dziwne było, że nawet zdeklarowane dzieci tęczy, takie jak Midorima czy Takao nie mogły oderwać od niej wzroku.

- Dai-chan, ty ofiaro życiowa, nawet pić nie umiesz porządnie - westchnęła dziewczyna, pozwalając zapakować Aomine do swojego auta. - Tylko nie zarzygaj mi siedzeń - warknęła na niego, poczym spojrzała na dzieci tęczy. - Dzięki chłopaki za ogarnianie go. Przepraszam za kłopot - uśmiechnęła się do nich, po czym pomachała i wsiadła za kierownicę. Chwilę później odjechała z piskiem.


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine obudził się następnego dnia o godzinie dziesiątej dwanaście z potężnym bólem głowy w mieszkaniu Satsuki. Kiedy udało mu się jakoś podnieść z wielkiego różowego łóżka, które, nawiasem mówiąc, wprawiało go w lekki dyskomfort, i nie zabić pod prysznicem stwierdził, że odniósł naprawdę duży sukces jak na jeden poranek i postanowił coś zjeść. Na stole w przestronnej kuchni czekała na niego karteczka oznajmująca, że Momoi pojechała do pracy, śniadanie ma sobie odgrzać, a na samym dole widniała pochwała jego umiejętności wokalnych i podziękowanie za serenadę "tylko ona jedyna swoje ciało wciąż wygina, tylko ona jedyna kocham ją" oraz bis w postaci "hej czy ty wiesz, kochanie za chwilę spotka cię cud, to będę ja". Aomine podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając się o co chodzi. Wzruszył ramionami i wyrzucił karteczkę do kosza, po czym zjadł odgrzane śniadanie, nie żałując sobie aspiryny.

Wszedł do budynku gdzie nagrywali swoje wysokiej klasy filmy na pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem. Wszyscy byli tym tak zaskoczeni, że początkowo nie chciano go wpuścić, gdyż uznano, że to ktoś podszywający się pod niego. Dopiero po pokazaniu dokumentów goryle wpuścili go do środka. Czym prędzej skierował się do gabinetu szefa, mijając po drodze innych aktorów i członków ekipy filmowej, którzy witali go skinieniem głowy lub półuśmiechem. Ledwo dotarł do drzwi prowadzących do pokoju przełożonego, gdy usłyszał rozmowę i cichy szloch. No kurwa no nie, zaklął po nosem, po czym gwałtownie je otworzył. Wszyscy obecni popatrzyli się na niego ze zdziwieniem, chociaż w większości owe zdziwienie było wywołane nie tym, że Aomine wtargnął do pokoju bez pukania, tylko tym, że nie spóźnił się. On jednak wpatrywał się zszokowany w źródło płaczu, drobnego blondynka, niemal topiącego się w za dużej o kilka rozmiarów bluzie, który spoglądał na niego przestraszonymi złotymi oczami, wypełnionymi łzami.

- Żartujecie sobie? - wydarł się w stronę szefa. - Mam jego przelecieć? Boże ja nie jestem pedofilem!

- Panie Daiki, uważam że ten ton jest wielce niepotrzebny - uciszył go mężczyzna, którego Aomine dopiero teraz zauważył. Typek najprawdopodobniej odpowiadał za dzieciaka, stał blisko niego i trzymał rękę na wątłym ramieniu blondynka. Daiki zaraz pożałował, że zwrócił na niego uwagę. Mężczyzna nie był zbyt wysoki, miał spięte w krótki kucyk czerwone włosy, niektóre niesforne kosmyki wyślizgnęły się z gumki i opadały mu na twarz. Ubrany był w krwistoczerwoną koszulę, pasującą do koloru włosów i czarny garnitur. Kiedy stał tak za chłopaczkiem siedzącym na bogato zdobionym czerwonym fotelem wyglądał jak typowy gangster z amerykańskich filmów. Albo biskup doradca. Tylko taki niebiskupi biskup. Do tego widać było, że ma broń, a jego oczy, na cycuszki Horikity Mai, jego oczy były dwukolorowe. Jedno czerwone, drugie podchodzące bardziej pod pomarańczowy albo złoty. Były przerażające. Daikiemu zaraz stanęła przed oczami lista wszystkich psychopatycznym morderców z heterochromią, o których kiedykolwiek czytał albo o których widział filmy. I te straszne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z jawną, lecz zarazem wysublimowaną agresją. Mówiły same za siebie - nie posłuchasz się, nie będziesz miał już więcej okazji. Aomine przeszedł po plecach zimny dreszcz, przełknął głośno ślinę ale dalej wpatrywał się hardo w gangstera. - Nazywam się Akashi Seijuurou, nie wiem czy zna mnie pan, ale to raczej dobrze, jeśli nie. Widzi pan, nastała sytuacja, na której nie tylko ja i Ryouta możemy skorzystać - ścisnął ramię blondynka. - ale również pan. Wystarczy że zrobi pan, panie Daiki, co do pana należy i niczym innym nie musi się pan martwić. Ryouta wyraził na to dobrowolnie zgodę, mimo że teraz można zobaczyć po nim pewne, cóż, wątpliwości, to ręczę za niego, że nie będzie sprawiał problemów.

- Tu nie chodzi o to, że będzie robił problemy, kurwa! Przecież on wygląda jakby zaraz miał paść ze strachu! - wydarł się Daiki. Wpatrywał się ze złością na zmianę na Akashiego i na Takeuchiego, który siedział cicho przy biurku. Genta należał do tego typu ludzi, którzy udają, że dbają o wszystko i na wszystkich im zależy, ale tak naprawdę są zimnymi skurwysynami i obchodzi ich tylko własny tyłek. Aomine tymczasem, chcąc czy nie chcąc, był dokładnym przeciwieństwem swojego przełożonego. Już miał kontynuować wyrażanie swoich opinii, gdy słaby głos momentalnie go uciszył.

- To... To w porządku, naprawdę - po raz pierwszy odezwał się blondynek. Podniósł dotychczas spuszczony wzrok i popatrzył Aomine w oczy. - Ja potrzebuję tych pieniędzy, panie Aomine, dlatego proszę spróbować jakoś to wytrzymać . To nie potrwa raczej aż tak długo - powiedział cichutko. Daikiemu odebrało mowę. Chłopak wydawał się taki kruchy i drobny, że miało się wrażenie, że przy nieco mocniejszym dotyku zrobi mu się krzywdę, a co dopiero podczas seksu.

- No, to mamy ustalone, tak? - przerwał ciszę Genta. - Aomine, możesz iść się przygotować do siebie. A pana, panie Seijuurou razem z Ryoutą zapraszam za mną, zaprowadzę was do drugiej garderoby - zakończył temat mężczyzna, po czym wyszedł z pokoju razem z przybyszami. Aomine został w pomieszczeniu sam. Uderzył ze złością pięścią w ścianę. Nie chciał tego, dalej nie chce, nie chce skrzywdzić tego dzieciaka, który już wydaje się być wystarczająco skrzywdzony, jeszcze po tym co powiedział, z tym że potrzebuje pieniędzy. Daiki chciał mu pomóc, sam nie wiedząc czemu, najchętniej zabrałby go stąd gdzieś daleko, w bezpieczne miejsce i postarał się zapewnić jako taki dostatek. Ale nie mógł. Zrezygnowany poszedł do garderoby. Kilkanaście minut później stał już w pomieszczeniu gdzie nagrywali, w samym szlafroku, spoglądając na stojące trochę dalej trzęsące się chude ciałko blondynka. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak miał dreszcze bardziej z zimna, czy bardziej ze strachu. Przywołał go do siebie. Blondynek podskoczył, rozejrzał się dookoła i podszedł do niego niepewnie.

- T-tak? - spytał, nie patrząc na starszego mężczyznę. - Chciał pan coś?

- To będzie twój pierwszy raz, prawda? - Aomine popatrzył na niego smutno. Chłopak po chwili lekko przytaknął. - Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego tak sobie marnujesz ten moment? Co na to twoi rodzice?

- Nie mam rodziców - odparł cicho chłopak. - Jedyną bliską mi osobą jest pan Seijuurou, ale nie będę mógł już dłużej z nim zostać. On mnie przygarnął, ale powiedział, że kiedy skończę 15 lat mam sam zacząć zarabiać na siebie.

- Matko jedyna, to ile Ty masz lat?

- Trzy dni temu skończyłem właśnie piętnaście - powiedział jeszcze ciszej, obejmując się szczelniej ramionami. - Więc potrzebuję sporo pieniędzy na start.

- Kurwa jego mać, jestem dwa razy od ciebie starszy. Kurwa jego mać nie będę mógł w nocy przez to spać - westchnął Aomine. - Teraz już i tak nie ma odwrotu, gdyby był, nigdy bym się na to nie zgodził. A i jeszcze jedno, tak w ogóle jak masz na imię? Ryouta jak?

- Po prostu Ryouta - blondynek uśmiechnął się słabo. Momentalnie jego uśmiech jednak zgasł, kiedy Arnold, kamerzysta, oznajmił że za chwilę zaczynają kręcić. Chłopak znowu zaczął się okropnie trząść, a w oczach zebrały mu się łzy. Aomine widząc to pokręcił głową, wściekły i zrezygnowany.

- Przepraszam, Ryouta - wydusił. - Za to co zaraz ci zrobię.

Tak jak się spodziewał, następne godziny były najgorszymi w jego całym życiu.


	3. Chapter 3

Oglądał ktoś queer as folk może? Jeśli tak, to taka mała uwaga, tworząc mieszkanie Aomine wzorowałam się na mieszkaniu Brajana.

* * *

Aomine stał pod prysznicem, pozwalając ciepłym strumieniom spływać po jego ciele. Czuł się jak sparaliżowany, nie mógł się ruszyć. Cały czas miał przed oczami wcześniejszy seks, oczywiście jak zawsze z jego winy było jeszcze gorzej, niż miało być. Początkowo Daiki miał tylko przelecieć blondynka, ale był do tego tak buńczucznie nastawiony, że przez to nie chciał mu stanąć. Reżyser więc czym prędzej kazał chłopaczkowi wziąć go w usta i pobudzić jakoś. Aomine próbował protestować, wiedział jednak że to bezcelowe. Patrzył się jedynie, czując wzbierający się gniew, kiedy blondynek brał go w swoje małe usteczka, z tym okropnym przerażeniem na twarzy, z łzami strachu i upokorzenia.

Aomine był wściekły. Był wściekły na Akashiego, za to, że pozwolił, a nawet chyba nakazał, żeby Ryouta wziął udział w tym nagraniu. Był wściekły na Takeuchiego, za to, że wydał zgodę na nakręcenie filmu z dzieckiem, bogu ducha winnym, przerażonym dzieciakiem. Ale najbardziej był wściekły na siebie, począwszy od tego, że przystał na tę pierdoloną propozycję, poprzez to, że nie potrafił być bardziej delikatny, kończąc na tym, że seks z chłopaczkiem dwa razy młodszym był dla niego fizycznie naprawdę przyjemny. Po raz pierwszy od naprawdę długiego czasu, jeśli nie całego życia, oczy go zapiekły od zbierających się łez. Łez bezsilności i złości.

Wyszedł spod prysznica na trzęsących się nogach, wytarł szybko i ubrał. Zapalił sobie papierosa i już miał zamiar wychodzić z pokoju z zamiarem poszukania blondynka, przeproszenia go jeszcze raz, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie. Otworzył szybko drzwi i zdziwiony wpatrywał się w stojącego nich dzieciaka.

- Panie Aomine, ja ten, przyszedłem przeprosić - zaczął cicho, jąkając się. Dalej był przerażony. Daiki otaksował go szybko spojrzeniem. Chłopak chyba właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica, gdyż woda z mokrych, przydługich włosów skapywała mu na ramiona. Miał też inne ubrania niż na samym początku. - Wiem, że pan nie za bardzo się do tego skłaniał i musiało być to dla pana odrzucające, przepraszam za to.

- Słuchaj, mały. Jedyną osobą, która powinna to przepraszać, jestem ja. Chodź, wejdź dalej - zaprosił go do środka. Blondynek momentalnie się spiął. - Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię, nie dotknę cię już, obiecuję - uspokoił go. Chłopak niepewnie wszedł dalej do pokoju. Aomine zamknął drzwi i usiadł na kanapie, gestem namawiając dzieciaka żeby zrobił to samo. Kiedy już oboje siedzieli, odezwał się znowu. - Ja wyobrażam sobie, jakie to musiało być dla ciebie straszne. Albo w sumie to nie, nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że się na to zgodziłem, przepraszam za to wszystko co ci zrobiłem - wydusił, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Był tak bardzo wściekły.

- Mówiłem już panu, że ja potrzebowałem tych pieniędzy. Teraz mam za co wynająć sobie jakiś pokój, dopóki nie znajdę czegoś innego.

- Pokój? Żartujesz sobie? - Aomine patrzył na niego zszokowany. - Ten czerwonowłosy dupek na serio cię teraz wywali na zbity pysk?

- Pan Seijuurou dużo dla mnie zrobił. Gdyby nie on w najlepszym wypadku już dawno skończył bym w burdelu, ale prawdopodobniej już bym nie żył. Dlatego nie winię go za to, że teraz karze mi odejść - wyjaśnił tym denerwującym, cichym i wystraszonym tonem.

- Masz piętnaście lat, co ty chcesz znaleźć? Mieszkanie? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że jesteś za młody żeby cokolwiek ci wynajęto - popatrzył się na niego sceptycznie Daiki.

- Coś wymyślę - odparł hardo blondynek. Całe jego ciało krzyczało jednak, że nie ma pojęcia co zrobić. Aomine chwilę siedział w ciszy, bijąc się z myślami. W końcu postanowił. Trudno, może tego pożałuje, ale póki co poczucie winy jest takie silne, że nie może postąpić inaczej.

- Słuchaj. A może chciałbyś na razie zatrzymać się u mnie? Dzięki temu będziesz miał tyle czasu ile tylko będziesz chciał na przemyślenie sobie wszystkiego, a i pieniądze oszczędzisz - zaproponował. Chłopaczek spojrzał na niego, przerażony. Spiął się i odsunął na kanapie. - Ryouta - powiedział delikatnie, aczkolwiek dobitnie Aomine. - Obiecałem ci przecież, że cię nie dotknę, prawda? To dzisiejsze było również dla mnie strasznym przeżyciem, moje sumienie zaraz mnie zeżre - zaśmiał się gorzko. - Chcę się jakoś zrekompensować za tą krzywdę, którą ci wyrządziłem i pomóc ci. Proszę, pozwól sobie pomóc - zakończył trochę bardziej stanowczym tonem. Próbował patrzeć się na chłopaka z ciepłem w oczach i chyba mu to wyszło, bo chłopak rozluźnił się nieco i całkowicie przestał się trząść. W jego spojrzeniu Aomine po raz pierwszy dostrzegł nadzieję.

- Na.. naprawdę? Naprawdę mógłbym zatrzymać się u pana? - zapytał nieco mocniejszym tonem. Po chwili jednak zmarkotniał. - Ale to by było niegrzeczne z mojej strony, nie chcę się panu narzucać albo sprawiać kłopotów... - zaczął, lecz Aomine mu szybko przerwał.

- Kotuś - powiedział, po czym wysłał w myślach Midorimę do piekła. - To nie jest problem - zaakcentował każdy wyraz. - Proponuję ci to, bo myślę, że to najlepsze wyjście. Będziesz mógł sobie iść kiedy będziesz chciał, nie wyrzucę cię, nie zamknę ci drzwi przed nosem. Mówię poważnie.

- W takim bądź razie chyba wypada mi przyjąć propozycję, prawda? - spytał spoglądając na starszego mężczyznę. Po chwili niepewność w oczach została zastąpiona przez radość. - Dziękuję panu, dziękuję, tak bardzo dziękuję! - uśmiechnął się i zaczął płakać. Aomine patrzył na te łzy zdziwiony, dopiero po chwili sobie uświadomił, że to są łzy szczęścia. Zrozumiał, że dla chłopaka właśnie otworzyła się nowa droga, nie będzie musiał martwić się o to, gdzie będzie spał, o to, co zje, zrozumiał, że blondynek uwierzył w jego zapewnienia o tym, że go nie wyrzuci. Ryouta otarł łzy i uśmiechnął się do niego najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki Daiki widział w całym swoim życiu.

Siedzieli w samochodzie Aomine, jadąc do domu starszego. Było już dość późno, ponieważ musieli czekać aż goryle Akashiego przywiozą rzeczy Ryouty, potem pojechali coś zjeść no i dość długo stali w korkach. Dojechali pod budynek dopiero przed dwudziestą. Daiki zaparkował auto i wyłączył silnik, po czym spojrzał na śpiącego blondynka. Chłopak był tak wyczerpany, że zasnął praktycznie od razu gdy tylko wyjechali z restauracji. Aomine się uśmiechnął, wspominając ich dzisiejszy posiłek. Ryouta chciał zapłacić za wszystko, na co starszy mężczyzna oczywiście się nie zgodził i później płacąc śmiał się z naburmuszonego blondynka.

Daiki chwycił go delikatnie za ramię i potrząsnął.

- Ryouta? Jesteśmy na miejscu, obudź się - powiedział cicho. Ten po chwili otworzył oczy, zamrugał parę razy po czym je przetarł. Aomine szybko zabrał swoją dłoń, nie chcąc wzbudzić paniki u chłopaka. Wysiadł z auta i obszedł je, otwierając drzwi Ryoucie. Następnie wyciągnął z bagażnika walizkę i torbę blondynka i zamknąwszy auto skierował się do wejścia. Chłopaczek niepewnie podążył za nim. Weszli do windy i Daiki nacisnął ostatnie, piąte, piętro. Jechali w górę w ciszy przy dźwiękach "stayin' alive". Po chwili nieprzyjemny dźwięk oznajmił, że dotarli na miejsce. Aomine wysiadł, idąc do środkowych drzwi.

- Mieszkam na tym piętrze sam - powiedział chłopakowi, otwierając drzwi kluczem. - Wszystkie trzy mieszkania są moje, wyremontowałem je na jedno duże - wyjaśnił, po czym otwarł drzwi. Wszedł do środka, przytrzymując drzwi blondynkowi. Ryouta rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu z zachwytem.

Mieszkanie Aomine było naprawdę imponujące, ale tylko dzięki pieniądzom rodziców oraz wpływie Momoi i jej firmy zajmującej się projektowaniem wnętrz. Na środku znajdował się wielki salon, na który składały się 2 beżowe skórzane kanapy, wielki telewizor, kominek, stolik do kawy, stojące na ogromnym włochatym dywanie. Po lewej znajdowała się równie duża brązowo-beżowa otwarta kuchnia, odgrodzona od salony jedynie blatami oraz masywnym stołem z krzesłami. Po lewej znajdowały się drzwi do tak samo dużej łazienki, a niedaleko nich, w rogu, stały dwa biurka, na jednym z nich leżał laptop. Za salonem było ulubione miejsce Aomine, sypialnia. Znajdowała się na lekkim podwyższeniu, otoczona nie zwykłymi ścianami, ale rozsuwanymi, składającymi się z pół przezroczystych szyb. Po lewej stronie w sypialni znajdowała się garderoba.

- Łał - powiedział szczerze zachwycony blondynek. - U pana Seijuurou wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej! Pan Seijuurou lubił trzymać się tradycji. A tu jest tak ładnie i nowocześnie! - uśmiechnął się.

- Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba - odpowiedział mu uśmiechem Aomine. Szybko oprowadził go mówiąc co gdzie jest oraz jak wygląda jego plan dnia. Kiedy jednak wspomniał, że Ryouta będzie spać w łóżku a on na kanapie, chłopaczek zaprotestował.

- Już tyle dla mnie robisz, że naprawdę mogę spać na kanapie! Jak dla mnie ona jest wielka, więc się na niej spokojnie wyśpię, pan miałby problem żeby się na niej zmieścić. I nie chcę sprzeciwów, naprawdę, mi to pasuje.

- Dobra dobra, niech ci będzie - mruknął Daiki. - Tylko mam jedną prośbę jeszcze, skończ z tym panem, bo czuję się jeszcze starszy niż jestem.

- Ja.. w porządku, Aomine - uśmiechnął się do niego słabo chłopak.

- No. A teraz idź się umyć i zmykaj spać, bo widać, że ledwo stoisz, a chciałbym uniknąć sytuacji wiezienia się do szpitala gdybyś omdlał mi nagle. Jutro będziesz się rozpakowywał, i tak dalej, dobrze? - powiedziawszy to poczochrał mu włosy, po czym skierował się do kuchni z zamiarem przygotowania czegoś na ząb. Kątem oka obserwował jak chłopak wyciąga niezbędne rzeczy i zamyka drzwi do łazienki. Potarł ręką twarz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że niemożliwym było, żeby blondynek tak szybko zapomniał o dzisiejszych okropnościach. Póki co zapewne odsuwał to od siebie, było mu łatwo zważywszy na napięty grafik popołudnia, w nocy jednak przyjdzie najgorsze, kiedy nie będzie nic do roboty, jedynie sen, który nie będzie chciał nadejść.


End file.
